


Dreams Wished To Be Real

by VermillionMoon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But it's there, I can't tag my stories, Kinda lowkey Billdip, M/M, Mabel's perspective, Pirate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermillionMoon/pseuds/VermillionMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel Pines is a known Navy Captain, mostly for her ability to capture pirates and magic users, which were both outlawed in the Gravity Falls, Oregon Kingdom. Bill Cipher is even more well known for his fearful pirate ship, and rumors of his demonic capabilities, as well as other crimes. Dipper Pines is Mabel's Pines brother, and she thought after an attack years ago, he had been killed. Her mission of taking down Captain William Cipher may not have gone as well as she had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Wished To Be Real

**Author's Note:**

> Stories written at 3 a.m are the best. I mostly wanted to see if I could write a Billdip story, but told from someone else's perspective. I dunno, what do you guys think?

Mabel Pines liked her job. She didn’t necessarily love it, but she didn’t hate it. She didn’t tolerate it either. No, how could she like a job that she only tolerates? However, she didn’t also find that perfect satisfaction that one would expect with a job they loved. Sometimes it brought out a fire in her heart that she just couldn’t find anywhere else. Perhaps that’s why she liked it.

She also got to meet a wide variety of people. People from all over the world traveled to her. She had heard so many languages and seen traditions from so many people it was natural for her to be in a place where she couldn’t understand a thing. She noticed these people all had one thing in common though.

They were all criminals.

Mabel didn’t consider herself justice. That was petty and ignorant. Mabel knew she could be a little selfish, but that’s just how you had to be in times like this. If you weren’t always looking out for yourself your head could get stolen before you had a chance to defend yourself.

Damn pirates were so tricky they could take your head in seconds. At least, that’s what happened to her parents. Of course, being from a noble family would have consequences she supposed. But just because they were consequences of her wealth didn’t mean she had to enjoy them! Losing your parents and twin didn’t do much for a person of any age. Oh yeah, she also had a twin. The key word is had.

So Mabel hated pirates. Everyone did. The only thing the people hated more than pirates were witches. God forbid the two ever meet. Luckily, they hadn’t. The pirates stayed in their stormy seas and the witches stayed in their dark forests. How considerate of the two.

Mabel had seen some things and heard some things from all of those people though. Whether they are rumors or not she still heard them. What if there was a pirate that was insane enough to try to learn magic? It’d be crazy enough just trying to learn a basic spell, but their crewmates would murder them! It was positively unheard of! Those were the rumors. Perhaps such a man did exist.

She didn’t really care about the way people saw witches, she just wanted to rid the world of the scourge known as pirates. She did a pretty damn good job of it too. After all, she was a captain of her own ship in the Navy with her own crew, sworn to protect the people of their town from the bane known as pirates.

So Mabel led her crew out, grabbed a pirate ship, took them hostage, gave them to the nobleman of her town, and got paid. Quite simple and easy. However, sometimes Lord Gideon would twist things up and tell her about a stray witch. Sometimes they were a bit more troublesome, but it always worked out. Mabel didn’t care what happened to either once they got back.  
Witches were burned at a stake while a crowd cheered and pirates were executed while once again, a crowd cheered. Damn the crowd was violent. Eh, Mabel was the one bringing in the festivities so many it was her fault? Didn’t really matter to the longhaired brunette girl.

Mabel never regretted her decision to leave her manor to train under her Grunkle Stan and Ford. They took care of her and taught her well. She proved herself to all of her peers that despite being a girl she could knock each and every one onto their ass. Stan took the most pride in seeing her toss a man twice her size like it was nothing.

No, Mabel didn’t regret her choice to get revenge on pirates. She never thought she’d even start to question it. Her loyalty was to her town and the noblemen and women surrounding it. But Mabel regretted one thing. Mabel regretted it more than anything she had ever known.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

So it was true. The pirate ship known as the Dreamscape would arrive near the quaint town of Gravity Falls of the Oregon kingdom. The Dreamscape was known to be one of the most feared and dangerous pirate ships in history. It was known for being filled with murderous lunatics and an even more crazed captain, known as Captain William “Bill” Cipher.

William Cipher was thought to be a demon. Not metaphorically either. A real demon that would make any priest wet their pants. No one survived a run in with the Dreamscape or it’s captain, but witnesses say it couldn’t have been more unnatural. In short, no one wanted to cross swords with William Cipher. Most people chose life.

Except Captain Mabel Pines. Ha, like she could believe any of their stories of angels and demons and gods. To hell with them, what use did they bring Mabel? The only thing Mabel saw in this was a chance to kill two birds with one sword. An opportunity to wipe out a feared pirate and his ship, and to prove that she could kill a so-called “demon”. It was laughable.

The sky had been overcast all day, but no actual storm had broken around the area. No rain had fallen and the day was clear, if anything just slightly chilly. A nice warm dark purple coat solved the problem for Captain Pines. The brunette watched the water of the sea move in its rhythmic patterns. It was calming and an odd sort of tranquility washed over her. If only the waters knew the battle that was about to take place.

Perhaps it did. Mabel couldn’t be sure as her hand brushed against the handle of her sword. It was fitted onto her belt where she could pull it out in an instant. On the other side was a small gun she typically only used for emergencies or cowards. Her brown boot covered foot tapped at the dark wood floors of the upper deck. She huffed with impatience and instead chose to fiddle with her coat.

She pulled the collar out around her neck, letting some of its fur lining press against her neck. The chills running up her spine were both from the chill of the sea and the anticipation. She could feel it now. Her facial features hardened as she watched the water for life. Nothing so far. She could feel the light pink feather on her hat brush against her in a windy breeze.

Voices echoed and called out from the main deck and the cabin rooms. Her crew was preparing themselves. Each one of them knew before any battle that one of them might not make it, including Mabel. She knew deep down in her heart she wouldn’t die today. She was going to prove to the world just what happened when you fucked with Mabel Pines. They were going to pay.

“Captain Mabel Pines, we have everything prepared and are ready to go at your order!” A woman from a country other than Mabel’s saluted her. The tiny Asian woman, known as Candy on the S.S Starlight proclaimed. Her short black hair waved in the wind and her eyes shown sharp and proud. Mabel turned her focused chocolate eyes to her.

“Then let’s go capture some madmen.” Mabel stated. She could hear the crewmembers that heard her yell out with excitement. They were ready to risk it all to see if they could take on a demon’s crew. Mabel fingers buzzed with excitement, hardly being able to keep her sword sheathed.

Her crew worked on it’s own. They had done this for years and worked like a single mind. They hardly ever even needed her orders anymore, already knowing what’ll come out of the brunette’s mouth. Mabel took pride in having crewmates that were self-sufficient. All the better to rely on yourself when it came to the actual fighting.

Not like Mabel would play this fight fair. Magic was illegal, which was clear enough. However, she was also the person that captured said magic users, and no one noticed when she stole enchanted crystals. Did demons play fair anyway? Hell no they wouldn’t.

She knew these crystals could knock people out for a short period of time. She had tested one out to see what’d happen. It managed to make her entire crew fall to the ground the moment she broke it, which hadn’t been on purpose. The robes she had were also enchanted, once again, done in complete secret. She knew Gideon wouldn’t question how she contained a demon though. He was a pompous fucking moron.

Her hair breezed out a little more when they started moving. The ship was quick and could go places if it needed to, but it was also quite durable. It was the finest Gravity Falls had ever produced, using the genius technology of her Grunkle Ford and his partner, Fiddleford.

Her crew talked among themselves. She recognized the voices of Candy and Grenda discussing battle tactics. Robbie was doing something that required Wendy to snap at him. Nate and Lee were mocking the rumors of the “demon” captain. A few others were doing their own assigned jobs. The one she was waiting on was Pacifica.

The blond haired former noblewoman sat in the crow’s nest watching out for the Dreamscape. Her cry would be all the mattered when the ship was first sighted, then all eyes would go to Mabel and her sword. From then on it was kill or be killed.

Mabel could feel the anticipation in the air. Apparently, Pacifica could also feel it. 

“Captain! I spy a ship in the distance!” Her alert silenced the crew. Mabel smiled cheerfully. She pointed out to the wide expanse of water. Even from here Mabel could see a black figure. Mabel smirked and peered down at her crew. No longer were they idly gossiping or barking orders at each other. They all knew from this point on it was time to fight.

The opposing ship approached fast and Mabel could feel the lightning of patience lighting all of her followers up with pre adrenaline. Sharpened swords glinted in the pale light and prepared cannons were loaded up. 

The lightning turned into a full raging storm inside each of their minds and hearts once the two ships got close enough. The dark colored wood of the ship stood out against her own one's basic brown woods. Elegant golden writing spelled out Dreamscape on the front of the large vessel and the same golden hue accented various parts of the ship. It looked clean and magnificent, Mabel could hardly believe that this was the feared ship of the sea. It was so gorgeous. 

The loud tapping sounds of boots broke Mabel away from her gawking. Some of the members of the Dreamscape crew peered over the railing. They murmured amongst themselves in hushed tones before one had the sense to call out for their captain. The demon of the sea. 

“So who is this pretty little lass stopping us?” A voice sneered out from the crowd of assembled people. Mabel couldn’t pick out which one said it among the strange crew. Their skin tones rang out of many different origins and they had enough scars to prove they were sea hardy. Various weird accessories decorated their just as odd clothing styles. 

“Mmm probably just some Navy girl that wants to see if she can take on the Dreamscape!” A few of the eccentric crew nodded their heads and muttered their agreement. Then a female pirate with a mane of shiny hot pink hair that Mabel had no idea how she got it to be that color, jumped onto the narrow railing. 

“Wait just a darn minute, freaks! This here is the S.S Starlight, part of the Navy in the Gravity Falls, Oregon kingdom! That little sparkly miss there is Captain Shooting Star!” Mabel narrowed her eyes in confusion. Shooting Star? What the hell? 

“Oooo what’s the Navy Captain got in store for us?” A voice answered the fiery magenta she pirate. A mocking laugh responded to that one. 

“Maybe she’s got a death wish?!” The crew burst out in maniacal laughter. No wonder this crew was known for being crazy. Just from the short dialogue she had heard from them, they couldn’t be sane. 

Mabel finally decided to settle down their giggles and smirks. “Silence wretched pirates! I am indeed Captain Mabel Pines of the S.S Starlight, which functions under the kingdom of Gravity Falls under Oregon. In the name of the law, I am detaining you pirates for what you are. Either come with me peacefully or grab your weapons and fight.” Mabel yelled out her natural speech. She couldn’t even say how many times she said the same thing over and over. It was quite a stagnant declaration. 

The crew was silent for a few moments before laughing even harder. They mocked her and her repetitive speech. Yeah, even Mabel couldn’t blame them for that. It was stupid. Like these pirates would just give up because she said some dumb required proposition. If they had, then damn this would’ve been a let down. 

The one member that had gone off to fetch the captain returned. He was shaking and slightly sweaty, obviously nervous. “Uhhmm… w...well you see here… uhhh…” 

“Oh spit it out already Teeth!” 

“Captain Cipher said, and I quote, “I don’t give a shit Teeth, go bother me sometime else. I have more important matters than that. Take care of it yourself dumbass.”” Teeth stood back as both crews stared at him. 

“What the fuck Cipher!” The she pirate must have some important role with her free way of speaking. “Is that seriously all he said?” 

“Yes sir ma’am Pyronica sir! I mean… it was kinda expected though.” Teeth defended himself. Even Mabel had her mouth open. 

Pyronica just sat there, letting the seconds tick by. “Well then. Listen here Captain Star!” Pyronica’s sudden volume increase grabbed Mabel’s attention again. “Apparently, if you want that fight you’re lookin’ for, you’re gonna have to bring it up here. Otherwise, we’ve got villages to pillage and burn!” 

Mabel’s lips curved downwards in a hateful grimace. With a quick motion, her silver sword was unsheathed and horizontal to her body. “Capture them.” 

Her crewmates reacted with no trace of hesitation. They moved quickly, grabbing the planks to move from their ship to the other. A few of the daring ones grabbed robes to swing onto the other vessel. Mabel stuck to the heavy boards of wood. 

The battle raged on as soon as the first few members dropped onto the Dreamscape. Battle cries rang out in the chilly air. The sounds of crashing steel made Mabel pull her own sword closer to her. 

As Mabel crossed the two ships, she only had one goal: find and capture William Cipher. No one from the Dreamscape challenged her as she strode across the ship with her air of confidence. 

She could see her own boisterous red-head facing off against Pyronica. Wendy was holding her own extremely well, but the pink pirate was very quick. A gasp of pain escaped Wendy when the sword Pyronica carried swiped her across one of her shoulders. Wendy snarled in anger and retaliated with her own sure sword thrust. Pyronica barely had the time to avoid the weapon in her stomach. 

More shrieks called out as people exchanged blows. Mabel trudged onwards to where she assumed the captain would be resigning. As she strode forward, she realized she wouldn’t have to look any further. 

A lean, well muscled Egyptian tanned man stood outside of a gold tinged door. His scarred chest was exposed. A dark blue coat was draped over his shoulders. Silver star patterns covered it with constellations. Silver ruffles clung to the bottom of the large cloak. His dark pants hung low on his hips with a large belt holding it up. He had knee high boots on with a slight heel. His facial features really caught Mabel’s eye. He had ruffled pale blonde hair hair that framed his tan skin. His eye glowed with a bright golden color. The pupil almost looked like a blue. The other eye was covered by some hair and an eyepatch. Golden freckles adorned his face. A smirk was on his lips. Crimson feather earrings hung off of his ears, along with a few other pieces of ear jewelry. Atop his head was a dark blue pirate hat with more constellations. A large silver feather plume came out from the hat. 

He pulled out a golden sword with a quick movement. Then he spoke. “So you’re Captain Shooting Star. What a pleasure to meet you.” 

Mabel scoffed and pulled up her weapon. “The pleasure’s all mine, demon.” With her final growl, she lunged at the man. He parried her blow with little to no effort despite Mabel’s strong attack. 

Mabel’s hair waved to the side as she evaded a counter attack. Quick slashes landed next to the Navy Captain. Damn he’s good! His strikes were timed and prepared, with plenty of power backing them. She could feel herself being backed up. Cipher was almost easily overwhelming the young Navy Captain. 

Slice after slice Mabel kept avoiding his moves, but she noticed the amusement in his eyes. Huffing slightly, Mabel could also see they were fighting an uphill battle. Wendy had a few more gashes on her arms, breathing heavily, but still determined. Pacifica was barely keeping herself alive from a burly dark skinned pirate. Even their repairman, Soos, was fighting and losing. They were outmatched. 

Cipher grinned an eerie smile full of sharp white teeth. A sudden low swipe was aimed down towards her leg. Mabel yelped and stumbled backwards, only to trip on some sort of object that must have gotten knocked over during the brawl. Mabel fell flat on her butt, and sat there dazed for a few moment. The sound of calm footsteps thrummed through the wooden boards. Mabel’s eyes widened in panic. No! I won’t be killed today! The pistol she had hidden under her jacket pressed against her. It was a cheap tactic, but it was one of the few she had. After all, the crystal may not even work since Cipher hadn’t tried anything magical so far.

With a quick step, her hand grabbed the silver gun and pulled it up as she leapt to her feet. The gun was but a foot away from Cipher’s chest. She could see his eyes widen as it clicked.

A loud bang came from the weapon. Smoke filled the air around it. She had done it! Hadn’t she? He could possibly move fast enough to evade the blast, even with magic. Mabel raised her sword and slashed at the smoke cloud where Cipher had stood. Instead of hitting flesh or air, another blade smacked her own. Her pistol was abandoned on the deck for favoring her sword. The dust cleared with the sudden movement of two bodies. 

A new face stood in front of her. His expression had a look of being pissed off, the only thing out of place was a slight red tint to his cheeks. Wide chocolate colored eyes gazed back into her own. A plume of familiar fluffy brunette hair fell around his face. It was scuffed and tousled more than usual it seemed as some fell near his eyes. His clothes were just as elegant as the Captain’s. His white button up had a small blue coat over it. His gray pants disappeared into shorter black boots. Jewelry adorned his ears and hands. The most noticeable was a choker around his throat with a glittering gem in the shape of a pine tree. The captain grinned a wide smile at his appearance. 

“Pine Tree!” 

“Dipper!?” The gasp left her mouth before she realized it happened. Memories came flooding back to her of the night her parents died. Her brother had never been found and assumed dead afterwards. Yet, here the dead twin stood in front of her, with his sword barred and defending the pirate captain known as a demon. What the hell!?

“Mabel?” Dipper’s face softened slightly as the two twins stared at each other. Mabel’s flabbergasted expression slowly formed into a small grin. However, it seemed that Cipher had other plans. 

He stepped forward and threw both arms around Dipper’s shoulders, resting his face next to Dipper’s. “Well well Pine Tree. Thanks for arriving to the party. Even if you were a little late…” His voice took on a lower tone and his grin returned. Dipper rolled his eyes, with his sword still pressed against Mabel’s and without glancing away.

“And whose fault was that Bill?” Cipher chuckled lowly before shrugging with child-like care. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” His golden eyes were suddenly back on Mabel. She leapt backwards and redid her stance, ready to lunge again. There was no way Cipher was still going to give up. Even with Dipper here, there was no way her and her crew could win. Shit! “What I do know is… someone here tried to shoot me. Thanks for the help, sapling.” 

Mabel growled. “Dipper, why are you here and why did you stop me! As my brother you should know what pirates did to us! Our parents! Stand away or fight with me brother.” She couldn’t fight her twin that she thought was dead for so long. She didn’t have it in her, even if he was the thing she hated most. 

Dipper gave her a dumbfounded look before laughing slightly. “Sorry, but no can do Mabes. If I stood back, one of you would get killed, and if we lost, well, I’d die too. Can’t let that happen.” 

Mabel shook her head. The sounds of screaming cried out in the background. She could hear her crew losing. “Wh...what do you mean? Come on, I’ll just say you were captured, you’ll be fine… we can be a family again!” Desperation started to cling to her. Dipper’s eyes narrowed. 

“Mabel, how do you think I stopped that bullet?” A mere question sent alarms off in her head. It was true. It was fucking true. There was a pirate that dared learn the art of magic. And it was her brother. He was right. No matter what she said, if the townspeople found out about his magic, he’d be burned alive like the rest of the witches Mabel brought in. A sick feeling rose in her stomach before anger started to replace it. 

“How could you!” She screeched out before rushing at her own twin. Dipper parried her sloppy strike and delivered his own, without actually breaking her skin, but tearing her coat sleeve. “You not only disappeared from me!” Tears started blurring Mabel’s vision. “You not only decided to become a pirate.” Her blows were less and less focused. Dipper was easily beating her, but never once laid a strike back. “But you also had to learn magic! You knew you’d be killed!”   
Dipper sighed and with a precision swipe, knocked her sword out of her hands. It stabbed the edge of the ship with a hollow noise. “Mabel, I had no choice. And I knew nothing here would kill me. No one anywhere has a chance of killing me. Unlike you, sister.” His sword was pointed at her throat. She had no line of defense know. Or, at least none they knew of. 

Cipher clapped his hands. “Wonderful work, kid. You’re almost as good as me.” He congratulated Dipper and put a hand on the smaller male’s shoulder. His eye had a teasing gleam to it. 

Dipper huffed. “As if. So what should we do now?” He asked softly. Bill took a look at the Navy girl. She was shaking with her eyes closed, mumbling under her breath. Tears leaked out of her eyes and onto her torn coat. He narrowed his eyes, and smirked. 

 

“I suppose I can have mercy on them and-” 

“Die!” A sudden screech erupted from Mabel’s throat. Her hand moved to the pocket on her coat and pulled out a few brightly colored crystals. Symbols decorated the pretty crystals before they were turned to dust, slammed onto the deck floor. Within minutes, the entirety of the Dreamscape collapsed onto the ground. Mabel followed soon after, the world blackening and becoming oblivious to the knowing minds. 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Mabel woke up a little bit later with a slight headache. She pressed her head and sat up once she realized she had been laying down. A light blanket pooled around her lap as she sprang up. A quick glance around the room told her she was back at her home. Her mind was fuzzy as she tried to recall what happened.

The last thing she remembered was seeing her brother she thought had been dead for years turn out to be alive. Then she also remembered the way he had defended the insane pirate captain using… magic of all things. What the hell had happened to her introverted twin? He couldn’t have changed that much in the span of a few years. 

Mabel stood up and pressed her feet to the floor. Her torn coat had been taken off and laid on the foot of her bed. The shirt and pants she had on were still the same from the fight earlier. Her boots were on the floor just under her coat. After passing out from using the crystals, she must’ve been brought home by one of her crew members, probably Pacifica or Wendy since they were so close to her. 

She slid back into her boots and tucked in her shirt. She briskly walked over to her closet and pulled out a bright purple coat with a light blue chaffron pattern. Pulling the coat on quickly, she stormed down stairs to the main living quarters of her home. Once she entered the living room and kitchen area, her suspicions were confirmed. Pacifica sat at the oak table with a cup of tea in her palms. Her platinum hair was still slightly dirty from the fight. She didn’t seem too terribly hurt from what Mabel could see though, which was quite relieving. Pacifica whipped around when she heard Mabel’s footsteps echo down from the wooden steps. 

“Oh good, you’re awake.” She spoke simply. She turned back around and held a small cup that was still steaming. Mabel took the liquid from her crewmate without a second thought. She walked around and took a seat across from Pacifica with the tea in her hands. 

“So how long was I out and what happened afterwards?” Mabel immediately demanded. Pacifica chuckled at her rashness before sighing. 

“You were only out for a few hours. It’ll be dusk in a about an hour. After whatever stunt you pulled, the entire crew of the Dreamscape passed out. We tied them all up and brought them and the ship in. The ship is in the harbor untouched, the crewmembers are in Lord Gideon’s care at the moment, no one’s been killed yet though. Now, would you care to tell me what the hell you did?” The end of Pacifica’s explanation was harsh when it was aimed at Mabel. 

“Remember how we recently captured a magic user?” Pacifica nodded. “Well I found a few crystals and wanted to know what they did. Well, I knew they’d come in handy during this fight and it’s a good thing too. I knew no one in my crew would tell, and no one would believe Cipher.” 

“So how come we were unaffected, but they were if it was an area effect slumbering crystal?” Mabel looked more unsure of that. 

“I’m not sure honestly, but from what I think, it’s because my intentions were only focused on the Dreamscape. I don’t really know for sure, but it was a risk I was willing to take.” Pacifica shook her head.

“You could’ve gotten us all slaughtered.” 

“But I didn’t~!” Mabel stood up once her tea was gone. Looking outside one of the small windows in her house, she could see the sun starting to set. People were also milling about more often than usual at this hour. “Hey Pacifica, what’s going on?”

“Hmm?” Pacifica stood up and stretched out, leaving her empty cup. She fluffed out her hair and glanced outside. “Oh, Gideon declared to get rid of one of the higher ups. Said he didn’t want that many devious pirates around him at once. This one is apparently quite important to Captain Cipher from what I’ve heard. I’m gonna go watch the burning, I suggest getting more rest for you.” 

Mabel’s eyes widened. “We just brought them in today though! And why a burning? Those are for magic…” She trailed off when suddenly everything in her mind clicked. How could she be this much of an oblivious dumbass? 

Pacifica and the townspeople were about to watch her brother get burned alive for their pleasure. He was the only one that openly used magic during the fight. Plus, the way he carelessly threw himself in front of his captain said something about him. Cipher and Dipper obviously had something for each other. That’s why Dipper learned magic. If Cipher was rumored to be a demon, of course he’d know magic, and what kind of person wouldn’t teach their favorite the same tricks. 

Mabel knocked her chair down in her rush to the door. Pacifica barely had time to avoid her captain as she lunged at the front door. She threw the door open before Pacifica had her arms around Mabel’s midsection and was pulling her still. “Mabel! What’s going on?” Mabel struggled in Pacifica’s grip before she managed to whip around and grab the blonde’s shoulders. 

“Th...they’re going to kill him!” 

Pacifica looked at her quizzically. “Yeah…? They do that to all pirates, hun. Where have you been for the past few years?” 

Mabel’s eyes were starting to dampen. “No! They’re going to kill Dipper! My brother! My twin! I can’t let them! I...I thought he was dead… he’s gonna die and it’s gonna be my fault! Let go!” She screeched out the last part and broke away from Pacifica only to get tackled by the Navy member. 

“Mabel! Calm down! We’ll stop them okay? I promise, we’ll get there in time and explain everything. But first, you need to calm down. You just used a crystal a few hours ago and just woke up. You can’t strain yourself.” Mabel nodded and hugged close to her friend. Pacifica let her up a few moments later and the two began rushing to the town square, where they knew the execution would take place. 

The two ran past careless people chatting excitedly. Their voices weren’t hushed and with every step Mabel felt the trip getting harder and harder to bare. 

“About time we had another execution.”

“Magical pirates! What is the world coming to?” 

“Damn rat, it’ll be good to clean the world of things like him.”

Mabel’s tears threatened to leak out of her eyes at the nasty comments. Normally, these wouldn’t have phased her in the slightest, but right now they cut right through her. Her hatless brunette hair streamed behind her. 

Eventually, the two reached the town square. Already roped up was the youngest Pines twin. His clothing was slightly torn, showing that the guards must have pushed him around a bit since Mabel had been too unfocused to deal him any damage. His arms were spread out and tied to a wooden cross. His legs were bound together at the bottom of it. Enchanted ropes were also across part of his chest. With the magical bindings, he couldn’t cast magic. His hair was sticking up at multiple angles, even worse than probably usual. His mouth wasn’t gagged, but he said nothing. His eyes were emotionless as he gazed down at the townspeople shouting curses at him. 

Mabel pushed past people in the crowd before a large hand grabbed her shoulder. Without being able to see who it was, she was dragged off to the side. She was careless thrown to the ground, only just able to keep from fully hitting the ground. 

“Ah Mabel. How nice o’ you to come ‘round to watch a burning with ‘lil ‘ol me!” An obnoxious voice rang in Mabel’s ears. It was too late in the day to deal with this shit. Mabel fucking hated Gideon, but that didn’t stop the lord of the land from trying to woo the Navy Captain. 

Pacifica joined up with Mabel again, much to Gideon’s obvious irritation. His white brow quirked. His fat face was already annoying enough, but his stupid upset face made Mabel want to vomit with disgust. She had more pressing matters to attend to. 

“Are you excited to watch? I know I am! We finally caught that damn Cipher! Now why not let his little bitch die on a cross?” Mabel chose her next actions without thinking. Her hand fell across his pudgy face without hesitation. She could see the white powder fall from his face at the force of her smack. His puffy white hair quivered at the action. 

“You will not address my brother like that ever again!” She snarled before quickly vanishing back into the crowd. She once again shoved past the people. Pacifica clung to her coat and shoulders. 

“Quick! We have to hurry to the front to step them from lighting the wood!” She hissed in Mabel’s ears. The first few rows wouldn’t budge in their position where they stood. Then a loud voice cried out from the front of the crowd. 

“Burn the cursed pirate witch, consort of the demon captain!”

Mabel burst through the front row as the fire was lit. Dipper’s eyes were narrowed and on his twin. No tears or emotion was on his face, even as the fire was started up. She could see him mutter a few words under his breath. It was futile, he couldn’t cast any sort of spell with those ropes holding him! However, time seemed to slow down in that moment. 

Dipper’s entire demeanor changed. His eyes slitted and took on a yellow hue. A wicked grin cracked across his face. The bright orange flames turned to a brilliant azure color. A high pitched laugh escaped her brother, and with that, time seemed to return to normal. 

“Ahhh! Captain Shooting Star! How lovely to see you again! Remember me, Captain Bill Cipher? You know, the demon captain?” This was not her twin brother. 

“T…the rumors are true…you…you’re not human. You’re a demon…” The thing still tied to the cross laughed at her response. The crowd was silent, but they were nervously shuffling away. 

“How did you do that! Those ropes were enchanted! No magic should be usable!” A whine that reminded Mabel quite closely of a pig’s squeal drew her attention. Gideon in his baby blue suit and lare hair was red faced in anger and pointing at the demon with a stubby finger. 

“Ahh yeah, usually that’s the case. But what’s stronger than the magic a mortal possesses? Dear Star Captain! Do you know?” The possessed pirate terrified Mabel’s core. She felt as though she had no choice but to answer. 

“D...demon magic…” 

“Someone give this girl a prize!” He snapped and almost instantly golden coins started to pour around Mabel Pines. No one touched them. They stopped after a moment and the demon in her brother’s body laughed again. “Did you really think you could beat me and Pine Tree? Oh hell no. We knew this would happen and took advantage of everything. You having magic crystals? We knew that and pretended to be affected. Worked pretty well wouldn’t you say?” 

As if on cue, a loud voice cut through the crowd. “Ey Captain! We got the ship ready!” The same pink pirate stood with a sword covered in crimson liquid surrounded by the crew. A crazed smile was on her face. Blood splatters were on her and the crew, as well as the weapons they carried. 

“Yo...you knew all of this would happen…?” Mabel gazed at the him as the blue flames licked at the ropes, burning them to the ground and releasing the demon. The crowd screamed when he was freed, including Gideon. With another snap of his fingers, a blast of blue magic was casted behind Mabel slamming everyone to the ground.

“Kill them.” He ordered with no hesitation. The Dreamscape members laughed at his request. “Of course. Pine Tree and I decided we would let you capture us and take us to the heart of Gravity Falls. Pine Tree would be taken to be killed because of his relationship with me, and my crew would wake up and with the lord distracted, slaughter everyone in the lord’s house. Because demonic magic is much more potent than mortal magic, I would possess Pine Tree through a deal we made which would nullify the enchantments. Then I’d kill and pillage the town and live my life again! Make sense Lady Star?” He snickered. 

Mabel’s tears escaped her like a dam. “I’m going to die…you’re going to kill me with my own twin…you’re going to kill everyone in the town…”

Everything that Mabel had worked so hard to protect for years was going to vanish before her eyes. She couldn’t beat him. She couldn’t beat the demon or her own brother. That was proven on the pirate ship. She could hear the screams of the townspeople echo behind her. People were begging for mercy and the sound of metal slashing was like gunfire to the Navy Captain. 

The demon smiled and snapped his fingers then opened his palm, a rapier falling into it. “Well of course! Best way to do so!” Pacifica tensed up behind her, still clinging to her captain and not affected by the former blast because of how close she was to Mabel. Gideon, however, had been thrown to the side like trash thankfully. Then, Dipper’s eyes flickered back to normal and the same blonde pirate captain fell from the air onto the dirt floor with a hollow thud. 

“Oww… Pine Tree… I was just joking…” He sat up and rubbed his head, dirt now clinging to his neat blonde hair and feathered hat. His brilliant dark blue coat was still in beautiful condition though. So was the rest of him. Damn, Mabel had done a really bad job on this mission. 

Dipper glared at him. Then he looked back at his sister. “Hey Mabes… sorry we have to keep meeting on bad terms. But no, part of the deal I made with Bill was that you and your crew would be spared.” Bill was next to Dipper with his arms around his shoulders. 

“Normally, I would’ve said no, but who can resist Pine Tree here!” His taller form leaned down and nuzzled into Dipper’s hair, much to his embarrassment. 

“Bill! Stop that!” The four were almost completely ignoring the screams of the citizens of Gravity Falls as they were hunted down by Bill’s insane crew. “But the choice is yours Mabel...accept the offer and have your crew and yourself spared, or you can fight us, which we both know you won’t end. But I still love you and want to give you the choice.”

Bill’s glowing eyes were locked on the two girls. A sharp-toothed smirk was on his face as he held Mabel’s twin. “Choose wisely~!” 

Mabel shook as she stared at the two. There was only really one choice. The second choice was just an illusion to make her think like she had a choice, but everyone knew she didn’t. “Please… save my crew…” She asked quietly. She knew there was no way to save the town. It was going to be almost completely destroyed by the Dreamscape and left with nothing. The townspeople she had worked to defend for so long was all going to disappear in one night. The best she could do for the people, was save who she had the ability to. That still made her want to cry at the thought of all the blood that was on her hands because of tonight’s massacre. Bill nodded and snapped his fingers, what that did, Mabel had no clue. 

“No one will be harmed if they are affiliated with you. Now, the entire town is almost completely ransacked, so we’ll be taking our leaving soon.” Bill’s wide smile didn’t fade once. Mabel didn’t smile once though. Bill began pulling Dipper by his shirt away from the two girls to where the docks were, where the Dreamscape was. 

Mabel took a step forward. “W..Wait!” The two stopped in their tracks. They turned around, Dipper’s looking curious while Bill’s was more annoyed. “I plan on rebuilding this town now. Since I’ll be in charge this time… could you come back Dipper? At least just for a small while?” 

Dipper turned and looked at his Captain. “Can we Bill? Please?” His tone was soft and pleading, one that made Bill give an exaggerated sigh and put a bronze hand against his face.

“Fine Pine Tree. We can come back and see Shooting Star one day,” His hand was lowered and a piercing amber and blue glare was sent in the older twins and Pacifica’s direction. “As long as the next time we show up, you don’t try to take my ship, my crew, or my Pine Tree. And especially don’t ever tie him up to a cross again. That’s my job.” He finished with turning a lazy look at Dipper, who immediately turned red. 

“Bill!” Both Bill and even Mabel had to laugh at that, Mabel’s much more quieter though.

“Thank you. I promise you’ll get treated better the next time you come around. And just thank you for letting me see my brother again…” Mabel’s eyes held sincerity in them, her face starting to dry from the tears. Dipper got himself untangled from Bill’s grip, much to his dismay, to lunge and grab Mabel in a quick and tight hug. 

“I promise I’ll see you again. And next time, without my sword raised in your direction.” Mabel sighed into the hug as his larger frame embraced her. All too soon the exchange had to end though and her brother rejoined the demon captain, whom, Mabel realized was actually a no shit supernatural being. Dipper just couldn’t find any normal people to be with. 

As the two walked off to the dock, Bill leaning on Dipper’s shoulders, Pacifica turned to look at Mabel, who had a soft, sad smile on her face and eyes having a longing look to them. “Think they’ll keep their word and come back?” Pacifica asked quietly. Mabel chuckled and nodded slowly. 

“Yeah.” Her voice was getting hoarse. “I have a feeling they’ll keep their word.” She turned to her blonde crewmate. “Now, let’s go find the crew. We have more pirates to catch and a town to rebuild!” Pacifica smiled and nodded. 

In the end, Mabel wasn’t even sure if she could regret this. Sure, the town was burned and her brother was almost killed, but it had happened before. At least this time she got to learn that her twin actually was alive and in the care of…well, something that seemed to want to protect him, which Mabel wouldn’t want any different. 

No, Mabel could not bring herself to regret this. Nor would she bring herself to change how Gravity Falls or her crew was. They were hunters, and they would still hunt their prey. The only change to this, was that they had some prey that wasn’t meant to be caught. And under Mabel’s new ruling of the town, it would stay that way.


End file.
